Barreled Down and Over
by KaronoZchan
Summary: Warning! This story is a GAY/YAOI story! This story revolves around Barrel's point of view from N.M.B.C. Opening doors to the real nightmare that no one ever really knew, and revealing a true villain in the process.
1. Barrels of Fun

_**This story is dedicated to my hamigo Heather She gave me the idea and ambition while we were watching N.M.B.C. so I'm gonna try the best I can to see this story through. None of the characters belong to me; they are all creations of Tim Burton and Danny Elfman (music wise). With out further ado, here we go . . . **_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MILD LANGUAGE, SEXUAL SCENES, AND YAOI!!! THINK OF THESE FACTORS, BEFORE READING!! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!**_

"_**Gimme a sammich!!!!!!"(Heather XD). **__**KZC**_

_**~ Barrels of Fun ~**_

**_Thick green bubbles . . . oh the sensation, the overwhelming feeling of just some frothy green bubbles. Normally, bubbles such as these wouldn't even fascinate me, but there are just some things that tend to mysteriously 'intrigue' me. Because of my gaze, people find me . . . eh, what do they call it? "Stupid?" What 'intrigues' me the most is their personal classification of me. I will admit I don't speak up to any authority, but apparently, to the 'simple-minded' it means I have no thought-processing ability whatsoever. Not like I care; I, myself, find it amusing to watch them belittle me, whilst at the same time, I am belittling them. I mean, who do they think the real leader is? Shock? Don't make me laugh! By far she is a pushy bitch, but in that way I love her; and don't get me started on Lock. He's so simple-minded that I almost feel threatened when he calls me 'stupid' . . . almost. But none of that really matters now; they can think what they like, but all in all, there's only one true heir to Oogie's throne. Me._**

**_I go by many things, many names and alias, but I'm mostly referred to as Barrel. I've been called it for so long that even Mister Oogie Boogie himself takes the honor in calling me so. Ah, tis a shame that he is so easily . . . crushed. How many times have I seen the resurrection process? It's too numerous; but every time I see those beautiful sickly bubbles, my mouth waters (which is saying something, because I am considered dead). The churning of the glowing goop, the absolutely horrendous odors; how I simply lust for them. Ah, resurrection. Such a sweet process; especially if it brings my king back to me. It brings me the utmost joy seeing Shock doing all of the clockwork arrangements, while Lock looks on and acts as if he's actually doing something. _**

**_"Bring me that vial! Oogie can't resurrect himself you know!" Shock was always so demanding. I find her quite annoying, but at the same time quite interesting. She always acted as if she knew what she was doing and went with it; whether or not Oogie or Lock could saw was beyond me, but I found that she's one of the easiest books to read. Unlike most girls her age, she never bothered to comb her hair nor keep her clothes neat and well kempt (but then again this IS _****_Halloween_********_Town_****_), and unlike her appearance, she actually acts very boastful and obnoxious. You would figure a girl who plays with crystal balls and hones some of the most powerful spells would be a recluse; but with Shock, I can say differently. At times I can say I absolutely despise her, but there's that characteristic; yes, that characteristic that she 'believes' that she is all powerful and don't to mention 'beautiful'. In my opinion, I don't find her remotely attractive . . . however, I find Lock very, very appealing. Yes, the way his hair parts like the devil's actual horns and the way he poses his slender body; simply delicious. The only person I find attractive is the one person that I am forbidden to have. But that is another matter._**

**_"Pick up the pace! I need more Iguana tongue!" Lock stuttered for a moment and ran into a shelf (oh, how I love his absolute idiocy). I couldn't help but notice the glare that Shock was directing at me. "Well, help me you dumbbell!!!! Fetch me the Snake eyes!" I stood there for a moment with the biggest grin on my face (everyone thought that I grinned because of 'idiocy' which to say in actuality represents my amusement), and like the 'dumbbell' that I am, I then ran off looking for a jar of Snake Eyes, purposely knocking into the wall and making a few jars shatter on the ground. "You idiot!!! Clean that up!!!" "Yeah! Clean that up!" I turned to see Lock trying to imitate Shock's foolish attempt at intimidation; ah how I loved his simple-mindedness. As if she had nothing better to do, Shock snatched the jar from my hands and handed me a broom and waited until I finally decided to start sweeping. _**

**_"Yes, yes, yes! It's almost complete!" With that whimsical notion that all girls tend to portray, she beckoned us to the giant black cauldron to which those ooze-infested bubbles originated. "One final ingredient . . ." She looked around as if it was going to miraculously appear out of thin air, and then glared at me. "Where'd you put Oogie's body?" Being the 'dense' one of the three, I just shrugged and pointed in two different directions (when actually Oogie's crushed body was safely secured inside one of my skeleton jumpsuit pockets.) "You lost Oogie's body?! How could you lose Oogie's body?!" With Shock's natural temper, I just watched as she stamped her foot on the ground and acted like a child. I find it funny that even the town finds us to be just mere children. In fact, I am older than quite a few people here. Just because I am a child does not make me a child on the inside; I wish I could say the same for Shock. _**

**_"Oh, here it is." I said as nonchalantly and coolly as possible. "I don't know why I trusted you with Boogie's body anyway! I mean, you could've lost him forever!" When resurrection pops up, I tend to be the one who carries Oogie's body; and to be truthful, never have I lost him. I find it more interesting to create a more 'dramatic' experience however. . . She gently (which is unlike her) took the body, which was some sort of beetle I believe, and placed it in the bubbling cauldron. "Now we wait."_**

**_Not too long after the body was placed, the liquid ooze turned a red rosy color and then exploded in scarlet smoke clouds. "At last. You have returned to us, O' Great King Oogie Boogie." Don't be fooled; there's not much to see besides the lights and smoke. Out of the cauldron, crawled a beetle about the size of my hand. It placed itself hastily in front of us, and with its' minute voice, it said "Bring me bugs." _**

**_Luckily for us, we had bugs by the barrel full (a joke on my part), because like the other resurrections, they couldn't be completed without bugs. We each grabbed a barrel and tipped it over, letting bugs crawl out from left and right. Eventually each bug found its' way to the head beetle and began assembling in the shape of a ghastly creature that we know better as our Oogie Boogie. By this time, his voice was much more masculine and respectful. "Bring me the sack!" Lock and Shock brought in a large sack, and with that the bug form of Oogie, placed it upon himself, forming the complete Oogie Boogie. _**

**_Shock turned to me at this point; "Well don't just stand there! Stitch him up!" Call me feminine, but out of the three of us, I was the only one who could sew. Sure, if he needed to, Oogie could patch a few seams, but then again; it was his handiwork that made him fall to the hands of defeat in the first place. As quickly as I could (I can't keep the slow charade forever you know.), I began stitching the sides of the bag and in only ten minutes, Oogie Boogie was completely secure. My mouth could only help but water; I was looking at our king, our hero, our one and only 'Boogie Man'. In return for the stitching, he laughed insanely and began buttering us with compliments._**

"**_A good job as usual boys."(He referred to us all has his boys, even though Shock was the oddball of the group.) "Have your stitches gotten tighter Barrel?" They all turned to me; I just shrugged and nodded my head in a yes-like motion. He laughed again, "Maybe then, Jack won't be able to disassemble me so easily." Oogie was known for his laughter and so I pleased myself in hearing it, but I hated when Shock pitched her high-pitched squeal in as well. She was such a suck up! _**

**_For as long as I can remember Shock was the biggest suck up. She pleasured herself in going out of her way to attend to Oogie's beck and call; it's just easier to say that she had the sickest obsession. "Mister Oogie Boogie, is there anything that I can get you?" Oogie scratched his head and replied "How about roasted skeleton with a side order of Halloween royalty?" In layman's terms, he was referring to Jack. _**

**_Who was Jack? More precisely, who WASN'T Jack?! Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King himself, was better known to all ghosts and ghouls as the 'King of Halloween'. Every year, Jack would stun the residents of Halloween Town with daring stunts and wonderful effects. Everyone loved Jack, except for Oogie Boogie. In fact, Oogie Boogie loathed Jack, and Jack loathed Oogie Boogie. As obedient as I am to Mister Oogie Boogie, I can't help but be amazed by Jack. Call me giddy, but I often have fantasies of Jack and well . . . of me of course! Not that I have anything against Oogie or anything, but if he found out about my strange and warped thoughts about Jack, all chaos would ensue. _**

**_Oogie Boogie respected me; heck, he trusted ME more than anyone; which made me feel important (not that I needed him to make me feel important to begin with.) More or less, Oogie is my boss, and that's all he is to me. Out of the three of us, we were the closest pair (I even remember him calling me the 'Son that he never would have bothered to create', which, is a compliment considering what he considers Lock and Shock.) _**

**_For a moment we all exchanged different expressions, until Oogie broke the silence. "Now, for the matter of Halloween itself." He cleared his throat and began again. "Tell me now, how many days did it take to gather the supplies?" Shock stepped forward gracefully. "Why, I myself snuck into Finklestein's lab, and hand-picked each and every ingredient, just for such an occasion." _**

"**_I don't think you understand." Here it comes. "I asked you HOW LONG DID IT TAKE?!?" Oogie was known to be very impatient; he didn't like the foolish games that Shock played, nor did he totally convince himself that he even liked her. Like a scared infant she backed up and said "A week?" _**

"**_A WEEK?!?" Oogie hated wasting time; or more likely, he hated if 'we' wasted time. "How long do we still have until Halloween then?" Again Shock kept in that scared state "W-well, if we hurry, we'll have three months to plan." You might as well have put a sticker on Oogie that said "No shit!" In the state Oogie was in, it was best if we retreated, which was what Shock was already doing. "Well, um, I guess we'll come back tomorrow Mister Oogie Boogie, sir. I'll do whatever it takes to make up for these idiots mistakes!" She looked at me when she said that by the way. Shock bowed courteously and backed away, with Lock following close behind and mimicking her every move. I watched as the two of them took the cage elevator outside of Oogie's lair. _**

"**_Three months is plenty's time." Oogie turned to me and nodded "That Shock is a royal pain in the ass isn't she?" I nodded this time. "She is narcissistic, which to say, in my opinion is most girls that I've seen." He laughed; it seemed that Oogie opened up to me so much that, at times, it was hard to tell if he was the same Oogie Boogie that tried and failed many times to take over Halloween. "Not Sally . . ." _**

**_Ugh! I hated Sally! She was the obstacle in itself! At first, I liked and admired her once because of her wits, but just the fact that she can have Jack to herself, makes me sick! Often times, I have visions where I see Sally and Jack hand in hand leading onto a luxurious looking bed. Hands turn to arms and, arms turn to thrusts. I don't know what Jack saw in her . . . I mean, Jack was very ambitious, adventurous, unpredictable, and somewhat wild, while Sally was just . . . Sally. She was always too quiet, too smart for her own good, and not to mention meddlesome. It just goes to show that all the good men have bad tastes; and Oogie was no better. _**

**_In previous encounters, Oogie has tried many times to court Sally, but with that 'Jack and Sally' chemistry going on, it has forced Oogie to either try to destroy Jack, or in some cases, try to destroy Sally. As long as I've known Oogie, I've known that he fancies nice breasts, an hourglass figure, and not to mention, his weakness for fine legs. He is perverse and lecherous, but that's his nature, not mine. Like I said, he's my boss, and nothing more._**

"**_Shall we start fresh tomorrow Mister Oogie, sir?" He turned around, waved his baggy-sack-like hand, and from there, I dismissed myself. He needed some time to think, and maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Time was of the essence, and come to think of it, time was sounding pretty good right about now. I decided to head back to Halloween Town, maybe walk through the cemetery in order to get my thoughts straight. Lock and Shock had already gone home by now, so I needn't worry about being ridiculed by any supposed 'peers'. I loved walking through the dark and dreary streets at full moon. The walks were interesting, and they gave me time to think, to plan. Don't think for a second that I'm just some mere henchmen included in Oogie's plot; oh no. There's much more to it . . ._**

**_Cobblestone to cobblestone, I found myself tracing my feet through the cracks (not like bad luck effected me anyway), until surprisingly, I was in front of Jack Skellington's house. Right there, I could touch the slenderness of the bars, and feel the cold metal feeling when I touched the gates. How I longed for him; Oh! I couldn't help it. I lusted, I wanted, I needed him! Jack was wonderful. He was extremely tall (much taller than me; me being in a child's body and all) and bony (which to say I am in favor of S&M, if you catch my drift). To feel those sharp bones on my body would be an absolute dream. Just the way his pupil-less eyes would gaze at me. Oh, if only for a day . . . I could just imagine his long bony fingers caressing me with every ounce of passion in his immortal body. It was all planned out. In the predicament, I would be his 'Sally'. He would brush his hands against my cheeks and with each stroke; he would repeat it again and again. He would begin kissing me tenderly up and down the body, and then he would begin undressing himself so delicately. By the time he was done undressing himself, I would also find that I too was unclothed, without my knowledge of how-so. Ah, and my favorite part; skin to bone. It wouldn't matter what position we made love in, just as long as he was the one who took the dominance. Then it would happen, the absolute thrill of it; the thrusting would get harder and harder and harder still; the bones tearing into my undead skin; so exhilarating! I'd be screaming in pain, yet at the same time, screaming with excitement and passion. For eons it would seem like it would go on that way, until I myself tired before Jack, and he began to slow to a romantic hold. Finally, he would hold me close in his arms in a slumber that neither of us could awaken from. _**

**_I shook my head; if I kept thinking this way, I was going to have a pretty serious bulge to try and explain to any passers-by. What could hurt to stare a little longer though? My eyes traveled to the top window, where I hoped to see Jack. Patiently, I waited only to find absolutely nothing . . . _**

**_Wait! It was a sound; a small sound, but a sound nonetheless. I looked again to see Jack and Sally talking . . . wait was that . . . arguing?! Was I blessed with them arguing??? I had to know! Considering my hearing is by far, the most developed of the senses that I still have, I decided to hone in on the conversation, and to my fortune, it was arguing. _**

**_"Jack, you can't go around messing up other people's holidays. Don't you remember what Santa said last year?"_**

**_"Yes, I know Sally, but I'm not doing Christmas; it bores me now. I want to try something like . . . Easter, or better yet, Thanksgiving."_**

**_"Jack, I love you, but this has to stop. I understand that you feel empty inside, but I thought we could make each other complete. . ."_**

**_"Sally, I love you, but you've just got to understand I-"_**

**_"Enough Jack, let's just go to bed. We'll talk about this at early dusk."_**

**_Just as they had appeared, they had also vanished from my sight. I can't believe Jack and Sally fought. Jack and Sally!?!?! They were considered the most perfect pair (supposedly) by all of the people in town; this was too good to be true! An evil plan came to me; if I could get rid of Sally; Jack would be overwhelmed with grief and would resort to anything to try and cover up the pain. Jack would be all mine soon enough. _**

**_The same thoughts twisted and twirled in my head till early dusk, where I (yet again) waited patiently for him to come to the window. As I watched, I saw silhouettes (hoping that it wasn't the thrusting silhouetted nightmare of the two that I absolutely detested) moving and making such a racket. Ooh, a light turned on. Yes! It's Jack! He approached the window in a kind of sad and sleepy motion; how simply delightful! He rested one of his bony elbows on the sill and by this time, I was drooling pools. How dainty he was; but yet he had that masculine charm about him. Then, there's the fact that he is a perfect gentleman. Ah! I must stop! The more I thought about it, the more erotic I was feeling; what if Jack saw?! How would I react to that?!? Wait . . . maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Jack saw. Maybe he'd feel the same way . . . who am I kidding?! He had Sally!!! If only I could get her out of the picture, then my dreams would become the utmost reality. How to do it, how to do it . . ._**

**_"Jack, I know we haven't been as close lately, and I'm sorry . . . it's my fault that you think the way you do . . ."_**

**_There was Sally and by the look of it, the argument was continuing. Come on Jack, let her have it! Tell her she's not good enough, tell her she's a whore, tell her she's a bitch, "GODDAMMIT JACK TELL HER SOMETHING!!!" I slinked around the pillar of Jack's gate and bit my lip. Unbelievable . . . I said that out loud! Slowly, I peered around to gaze at Jack again; both he and Sally were looking about at the window. Luckily for me, I was well-hidden, but how unfortunate for me to be so . . . careless. Hell, I was known to be the quiet one; the one who never talks! Why now?!? To my satisfaction, they returned to their conversation, and I continued listening from afar. _**

**_"Sally, please don't think it's your fault. Perhaps there's just something wrong with me. Please, just don't believe it's your fault."_**

**_"We'll see if we can get you help, but first you have to give up on stealing the other holidays. If you don't give up this obsession, Halloween Town will cease to be Halloween Town, and it will become a mixed confusion of all the holidays."_**

**_I heard Jack's beautiful sigh, and he replied sadly, "All right . . ." Then it was over. Wait! They were going to kiss!!! No don't kiss her, nononononononononoNO!!! I can't watch; it's too unbearable. No no no no "NO!" Again, I clasped my mouth; why was I so talkative today? But, yes! It broke their kiss; yes, yes, yes! I happened to look again, to find Sally leaving in a huffy state. My heart felt at ease now; it was just me and Jack. At that moment, I wish he could've seen me, the same as I could've seen him. _**

**_I started slapping myself. Get a grip! Oogie needs you . . . wait, Oogie needs me. This gave me an idea, and it would play right into my hands, if it worked thoroughly. No, it would work thoroughly; all of my plans did. It would, it would . . ._**

**_It was raining. Yes, it's just easy to put it that way. It was raining, but better yet, it was raining on Sally's parade. I couldn't help but think of those thoughts while I walked to Oogie's Hideaway. Jack would be mine, Sally would be gone, I would become the important one, but in all importance, Jack would be mine. The rain began pouring harder, which gave me the idea, that maybe I should put my skull mask back on. Lately, I've noticed that I haven't been wearing it; Lock and Shock always wore theirs, but I just found no ambition to wear it anymore. And not to brag or anything, but despite my weight, I believe that I do, in fact, have a somewhat charming and cute face. Now, I can see why Shock wears a mask, though her mask looks about the same as her actual face: Big-nosed, and sickly green. As for Lock, I hated when he wore a mask; he really did have a charming face, but he always seems to follow Shock in whatever we do. I truly do believe that he has no ability to think and truly act for himself . . . It saddens me to see that such a beautiful boy such as he, has to abide by the actions of a narcissistic tyrant. Speaking of which, there they were; same time as I, going in the same direction; all of us headed to Oogie's base of operations._**

**_Just as we reached the entrance (or more precisely the cage elevator), Shock turned to us (more along the lines of me), and said "If you make Oogie Boogie angry, I will cut every part of your body up into little chunks, and separate them in different holidays!" Lock gulped, but I wasn't worried; she didn't need my help to make Oogie mad. As we descended, I began noting in my head the different ways to get rid of Sally. Possibly fire, no, no, no; fire was too risky. I could just as easily set myself on fire, since my skin was already dry and decaying. Then it hit me! Voodoo! She was a doll. If I tricked Shock into conjuring up some hexed pins, she would be the perfect puppet. And humiliation! Since it would be so easy to control her, I could hand her over to Oogie Boogie, and he could have his 'ways' with the little wretch. Simply delightful; smooth sailing would be predicted ahead. Well . . . except for Sally. Oooh! Another plan! Maybe it would lure Jack, and I would stage it to where Oogie thought he won. Jack would lose everything, Sally, his title, but he would have me! How splendid. The constant grin on my face couldn't have been bigger, even behind the mask (which I decided to take off, due to lack of rain). Shock nudged me thinking that I was being a complete moron. "Quit smiling like that. You really creep me out!" Lock turned and uncertainly repeated, "Yeah, quit smiling like that!" I giggled; how could I help it? _**

**_The elevator finally reached its descent and being the little dictator that she is, Shock decided to push her way off the elevator first. Lately, she was pissing me off. It still somewhat stings that she told Oogie that SHE was the one who single-handedly resurrected him. Originally, I was the one who found the recipe for the resurrection, I was the one who single-handedly snuck into Finklestein's lab and stole the chemicals, and I was the one who proposed the plan. But who am I kidding? Shock was just a stupid bitch; hell, if it wasn't for me, I don't know how she would act. Then again, if it wasn't for me; there might have been a lovey-dovey kind of relationship between the overbearing Shock and the belittled Lock. If those two paired, I would be utterly pissed! For one, Lock might be stupid, but he shouldn't belong to her. Shock was unbelievable; truthfully, I believe that if those two paired, it would be disastrous. Noted, I would continue to enforce that. As far as I'm concerned, in the end, both of them would be my little toys. Lock would be my very special toy, while Shock would be my buttered up slave. _**

**_For some odd reason, I felt the urge to have Lock as my lover; well at least until I got Jack anyway. Perhaps, this would work to my advantage. I mean, Lock was incredibly good looking and not to mention, I wouldn't mind spending some 'quality' time with him. This was assured; I would also make Lock mine. Seriously though, how could Lock resist me? It's not as if he knew how to fight back. The funniest thing about the whole lover thing was that we aren't actually siblings, like the town thought we were. Just because we hang together as a team, doesn't mean that we are siblings. In fact, I would die, if I were related to Shock. Whatever though, let them think what they want; I've got better things to attend to._**

**_"What took you?!?" Oogie yelled half-wholeheartedly and half impatiently. "Blame these idiots, Mr. Oogie, sir." She nudged us both, which made us both blurt out "Ow!" despite the fact that it didn't hurt. "Well, whatever, I've got a plan." We all huddled in to listen, but I had a feeling that in actuality, he didn't have one at all . . . "I say that we make some Special Snake and Spider stew, but we need those certain holidays to do so." Lock and Shock nodded; I pretended to actually listen. "Now, you know the drill. Bring me the holiday masters, and leave it all to me." _**

**_Normally, Oogie was good at coming up with plans, but lately his resurrections weren't so sweet, nor were his schemes. The past few resurrections led to him sitting alone in the dark gambling. It was official; Oogie was losing his touch. _**

**_"May I suggest something Mr. Oogie?" I threw in attentively. They all turned to me. "Like what?" Oogie drew closer and closer to my face; so close that I could actually see a few spiders and cockroaches climb out of his open mouth. "Well, you know Sally, right?" He "Uh huh-ed" in return. "Well, don't we have some of those toxic pins for 'certain' purposes? Again they shook their heads and agreed. "And tell me if I'm wrong, but isn't Sally a doll?"_**

**_"She sure is mighty fine isn't she Barrel?!" Oogie laughed. Apparently he took me the wrong way . . . "No wait! I've got an idea!" So it finally struck in Shock's head. "She's literally a doll Mr. Oogie Boogie, sir, and if we possibly use those toxic pins for hexing purposes, we could make the perfect Voodoo slave!!!" You do have to admit, Shock can be bright when she tries. I always love to make her sound like the smart one; it amuses me to see how stupid she really is._**

**_Oogie laughed; "Ha! That's rich! If I hex Sally then she'll be my own personal little slave and toy. And then Jack'll have to come and rescue his poor little wench, and that's when . . ." he paused. Like I said, he was losing his touch. "Oh! Let me do it Mr. Oogie, sir!" They all turned to me again. "I'm pretty sure that I can set up a trap by myself to trap Jack, and once the trap is done, I guarantee that you'll have his skeleton in little pieces to use in your delicious Snake and Spider stew." _**

**_If this didn't make Oogie the happiest thing in the world, I don't know what would. His laughter filled the entirety of the Hideout, and I'm pretty sure that you could even hear his crazed laughter throughout all of Halloween Town. "I think that this plan will end up resulting in the very best Snake and Spider stew that will ever be conjured." We all laughed maniacally, I mean after all, it was pretty fool proof. Just goes to show you who the real brains behind everything is . . ._**


	2. Barrel Full of Monkies

_****_

This story is dedicated to my hamigo Heather She gave me the idea and ambition while we were watching N.M.B.C. so I'm gonna try the best I can to see this story through. None of the characters belong to me; they are all creations of Tim Burton and Danny Elfman (music wise). With out further ado, here we go . . .

_**~Barrel Full of Monkies~**_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MILD LANGUAGE, SEXUAL SCENES, AND YAOI!!! THINK OF THESE FACTORS, BEFORE READING!! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!**_

_**Two weeks. Two weeks we had to work with, before it reached the last two month line. We had just two weeks to act, and if we wanted it to go smoothly, we had to act fast. Finally getting his priorities straight, Oogie cast us off into Halloween town to perform individual tasks (which is unusual, considering we normally do things as a group). **_

_**Shock was actually sent to Finklestein's to steal some spell books and poison for the needles. Oogie heard how she 'single-handedly' snuck into his lab before, and really put her to the test, to my utter amusement. As for me and Lock, we were assigned to Sally. The expression on Lock's face was completely priceless; he was so excited, and I was excited for him. **_

_**"I think we should bag her up and take her in the bathtub to Oogie's!" I loved when he tried to think of ideas. **_

_**"No, if we use the bathtub, then the residents along with Jack, might think that we're up to something, and assume that Oogie is alive again." He nodded. He might not have been one of the most intelligent people that I knew, but he was fun to talk to. When Shock wasn't around to corrupt him, he was actually pretty decent (well except for his scatterbrained schemes of course). **_

_**"You've gotta admit, Shock was pretty slick back there with that scheme. Does it seem like Oogie's losing his touch to you?" He was right about one thing at least, which surprised me greatly. Yes, Oogie was losing his touch. **_

_**"I mean I guess so, but I think that Shock's partly to blame. And well, you know Shock. She's head honcho in her mind." He laughed. Hmmm, maybe we had more in common than I thought . . . "Yeah, Miss 'Suck up and Shut up'" I actually found myself laughing. Who knew that he thought this way? We normally did things as teams, so I couldn't always talk normally with Lock.**_

_**"Well this is it, right Barrel?" I nodded in return. I was surprised that I was able to hold a somewhat intelligent conversation with Lock. He didn't seem at all immature or barbaric either; well except for the whole 'mask' thing. **_

_**"Why do you always wear that mask?" **_

_**"Because Shock told me to . . . she said my face was too gruesome to look at." I rolled my eyes and took the mask off for him. **_

_**"Shock is weird." **_

_**We both started laughing, well, that is until he said something I wish he wouldn't have said . . . "Hey Barrel. Do you think Shock would ever find me 'appealing'?" I didn't know what to say . . . how could he ask me this?! **_

_**"Uh, well, I don't know." Shit! Wrong thing to say. Why didn't I say, No she'll always find you repulsive, or she's too good for anybody like you. How stupid! Why am I slipping; I can't slip, otherwise, my plan will be for not! **_

_**"Do you think I should ask her?" Say no, say no, say no. **_

_**"Well, I don't think that's such a great idea. It might interfere with Oogie's plans." Yes, that's it, 'interfere'. **_

_**"Yeah, I guess you're right Barrel. Oogie is our main focus . . ." Lock turned away. It made me sad that the little witch was even haunting his dreams. What I would give to be able to kill her right about now. Lately my thoughts towards Shock were getting ever more aggressive. If this continues, I'll surely end up regretting something.**_

_**"So how are we going to bag Sally?" **_

_**"Simple, you sneak into the house when she answers the door; I will pretend that I need her sewing expertise to fix my costume, and while she is repairing my costume, you try and steal a thread of her hair." Unsurely, he nodded. "Do you want me to repeat that?" **_

_**"Uh, nope." I probably should have repeated it . . .**_

_**We both approached the door, and I knocked on it twice and rang the doorbell for extra annoyance. To our advantage, Sally came to the door. **_

_**"What do you want, Barrel?" she said in a friendly, yet not so friendly tone. **_

_**"Well, you see Miss Sally, Halloween is coming up in a few months, and my costume ripped. I don't want to be in the Halloween festivities with a torn costume. And I heard that you are really gifted with sewing and stitching." She looked at my costume and then looked back at me. "I don't see anything wrong with your costume, Barrel." Did I forget to rip it? Nope! "Are you sure?" I held up my arm and a slice on the side was clearly visible. **_

_**"Will you fix it for me, Miss Sally?" She sighed; I hated her sighs; they were so annoying. **_

_**"Come on in Barrel." She turned around to let me in and that's when I cued Lock to enter. From a dying bush in front of Jack's house, he rushed up the stairs to the door in a blurring manner, and positioned himself behind a chair that was supposedly where Sally sat and stitched. Sally led me over to the chair, and began pulling out some blue and black thread and a few small needles. **__**"Now hold still, okay?" **_

_**"Yep", I replied. I figured I might as well ask a few questions about Jack while I'm here. **_

_**"So where's Jack?" For a few minutes, she was silent, but then she decided to speak up. **_

_**"He went out to help the mayor with something for Halloween. He said something about . . . canceling it." What?! Cancel Halloween? How could he do that??? **_

_**"He said something about Thanksgiving, or Easter of next year." Sally was batting tears out of her eyes. I didn't know how to feel: sick, sympathetic, or joyful. **_

_**"So, he's not serious about Halloween anymore?" **_

_**"I guess not. I loved how Jack always stunned us every Halloween, but lately he's so bored with Halloween, that he's even thought about handing over the title of the 'King of Halloween' to someone else!" Frozen. **_

_**"H-he's going to give up the title?" **_

_**"I don't know. I just don't know anymore . . ." I cued Lock to get a string of her hair. **_

_**"What are you going to do then, Miss Sally?" Lock pulled out a pair of shears (why couldn't he have just taken Sally's sewing scissors like normal people would?) **_

_**"Well, I don't really know. I mean I love Jack, but I'm so worried about him . . ." Ugh, gag me with a spoon. Lock was an inch away from her hair. I saw him snipping and I decided to cough to block out the snipping noise of the shears. **_

_**"Are you all right Barrel?" **_

_**"Yes, just a cold. You know us; we like to play out at night, especially on cold nights in autumn." This was so much easier than I expected. Lock was looking at me from behind the chair and he used his normal body language to ask me what to do next. When Sally wasn't looking I mouthed the words "Wait for Shock." He still looked confused. "Wait for Shock." Apparently, he couldn't read lips . . . Coughing was the only option I had by this point "*Cough (Wait for Shock) Cough, Cough!" **_

_**"My, are you all right? You sound really sick Barrel." I ended up slapping my hand against my head. "What's the matter?" she asked, about halfway getting on my nerves. **_

_**"Oh! I just remembered that 'LOCK' and I have to 'WAIT FOR SHOCK' outside of town. So I'll just be going then." Lock nodded; apparently he finally registered what he was supposed to do. Sally saw me out and as I reached the door I happened to edge out a 'Thank you'. She did the same and I was on my way. The next job, wouldn't be as friendly, however . . .**_

_**I had to help Shock. Simple as that. Shock didn't ask for me or say that she needed me, but knowing her, she would need someone to help her get the necessary materials out of Finklestein's without being detected. Finklestein's lab was pretty hard to navigate through. The last time I went there, it took me at least a half hour to find the necessary ingredients and avoid Dr. Finklestein and his new creation, Jewel. Surprisingly, Jewel is very mobile, which makes it hard to run or hide. If I had that much trouble, there was no doubt in my mind that Shock was having some difficulties. **_

_**When I approached the lab, I saw a small little rope dangling from one of the lower vents; it was apparent that Shock was here (couldn't she have hid the rope a little better???). Might as well start climbing; Shock was going to need rescued one way or the other. It took me twenty minutes to climb that rope; what puzzles me is why the hell didn't she fly?!? She's a witch for god's sake!!! What in hell's name would possess her to use a rope?!? Then again, if she didn't use the rope, I wouldn't be able to get up here. Did she expect me to come??? Finally, I reached the ledge and to my surprise there she was looking me straight in the face. **_

_**"What took you so long? I've been waiting!" I was right; she WAS waiting for me. **_

_**"You needed my help?" **_

_**"Cut the crap, Barrel! Just help me find the potions!" **_

_**"What's in it for me?" I always loved this answer. **_

_**Shock sighed and pretended to act as nicely as possible. **_

_**"I'll make you some Pumpkin pie okay?" She knew what I liked. Pumpkins are my kind of delicacy; and there's the fact that Shock can bake. Put two and two together, and you've got a pretty sweet deal. **_

_**"Done! My dear Shock, you drive a hard bargain." Like an instinct really, I led Shock to a well-hidden closet on the second floor of Finklestein's lab. In it there were so many different chemicals and vials that I could tell it was beginning to frustrate her. **_

_**"Well where is it?!" **_

_**"Hold your horses, pushy!" That was the first time that I ever ordered Shock to do anything. As her name implies, she WAS shocked. **_

_**"Did you just order me to do something?!" Was I in a spot? It was hard to tell; we were in a closed room and she was blocking the only exit. This was a great time to look for the ingredients. I shuffled along the floor nervously and found a loose floorboard; as quickly as I could, I opened it up and grabbed as many small purple vials that I could. As I was getting up off the floor, I turned around quickly to hand the vials to Shock and something so unexpected, randomly happened! The moment I turned, my lips met hers. She was KISSING ME!!!!! I watched as her mask dropped to the floor, and the vials fell one by one in the same manner. The kiss would never end!!!! What was wrong with her?!? Did I accidentally bump her??? No! She was doing this on her own! She was the one KISSING ME!!!! This wasn't right; this wasn't right at all; hell, it didn't even 'feel' right!!! This was Shock; the little bitch that was infatuated with Oogie; the girl who believed that she was the greatest thing since the discovery of fire. What the hell was going on?!?!?**_

_**She finally stopped kissing me (Thank you lord); it was hard to tell in the dark, but she looked like she was blushing . . . With only a few vials not broken, she swept them up quickly and made her way, as fast as she could to the door. Just as I found my way out of the small chemical room, I managed to see Shock making her way out of one of the windows on a small broom. Her sense of direction told me that she was headed for Jack's house where Lock was waiting patiently. At least she wasn't distracted from her actual work, I suppose. **_

_**Flabbergasted is the only word that could describe me at that exact moment in time. In fact, I was so frozen that what happened next wasn't pretty. Just as I, myself was about to leave the laboratory, Finklestein caught me by the shoulder and ushered me down the many flights of stairs that made up his house (lemme tell ya, it's not fun to be dragged by an old geezer in a wheel chair down at least 50 flights!) **_

_**"You wait right here now! I'm calling the town authorities!" Wait right here, yeah right! More like, you can't escape anyway, so stay there . . . Then there's the town authority crap; there was no town authority, except Jack. Wait! Was Jack coming?!? Inventively, I listened to Dr. Finklestein talking on the phone to someone, in the other room. **_

_**"Yes, I found a little rat in my house. I need someone to get rid of him before I turn him into one of my creations!" For some reason, my hearing was failing me, because I couldn't quite make out what the person on the other line said. However, the only thing I could make out was the word, 'Mayor'.**_

_**I waited patiently in a wooden chair, looking at the many different jars and weird objects on shelves. It was fascinating to be in Finklestein's house; his inventions were top notch, but unlike his inventions, he wasn't . . . Dr. Finklestein was a demanding old geezer, who, in my mind, I portray as one of those men who considers himself a 'great man'. He's the type of guy who would say "Gimme a sammich!" or "The soup's too damn hot, blow on it for me!" What an asshole. **_

_**There was a knock at the metal door downstairs. **_

_**"Coming!" Finklestein made his way down the staircase in his little wheelchair along with his creation Jewel (who looked exactly like Finklestein in a warped girlish way.) It made me wonder if Finklestein married Jewel; then again, it would be weird to marry yourself (or at least brain-wise . . .) I then heard Finklestein open the door, and then . . . I heard the voice of complete hell sounding its presence throughout the house. The only one capable of totally creeping me out entirely; the only one able to make my naturally greenish-blue skin, turn pale white: The Mayor. **_

_**I'm not necessarily afraid of the mayor, it's just, when you've actually 'seen' the mayor, you've seen way too much! The clacking of the mayors high-heeled boots echoed throughout; chills were conquering my spine like mad. What was he going to do to me? Oh god! Too unbearable!!! The echoes continued to haunt my delicate ears; each step felt like a bomb exploding. I closed my eyes, only to find that once I did the clacking ceased. **_

_**I opened my eyes . . . bad idea. Right above me was the Mayor; his smiling face made me feel queasy. **_

_**"So, you're the one who's been making trouble for Dr. Finklestein?" Retreat, retreat damnit; move your damn feet Barrel; run. As much as I wanted to sprint out as fast as I could, my feet were stuck to the ground like cement. **_

_**"What should we do with this little 'trouble-maker' Dr.?" **_

_**"How the hell should I know?! That's why I called you! Get rid of him!" NO! OH GOD NO! **_

_**"Please let me stay, I'm so fond of your inventions, I only wanted to see them up close. They're so fascinating. Please let me stay!!!" Surprisingly to me, the Dr. looked like he might have considered it, but knowing the mayor, there wasn't another option. **_

_**"I'll take him to my house for further watch. Don't you worry Dr. I believe our young lad Barrel here will learn his lesson." "Good! See that he doesn't cause mischief here again!" **_

_**Every moment felt like forever . . . I tried to keep my attention on the ground as we walked, just so I didn't have to stare at the pure terrifying creature in front of me. **_

_**"So Barrel . . ." Oh god, he was talking to me now!!! "What kind of 'mischievous' things did you have in mind for the doctor?" **_

_**As much as I wanted to say 'Up yours!' I settled for a "None of your business." **_

_**"Oh, but it IS my business. I am the mayor of the town after all, and I should know what goes on." Damn, I hated him; how was he able to negate that? **_

_**"Anyway, as I was saying . . ." he continued; sometimes I wish I was actually dead to the point where I couldn't arise . . . "You should learn to behave yourself, after all, a naughty boy always learns his lesson in the end." **_

_**"Whatever."**_

_**"So, young Barrel, while we're walking you might as well tell me a little about yourself. Tell me, do you find mischief to be an 'erotic' sensation?" My face was red; I was beyond anger. **_

_**"That's none of your fucking business!" I waited for his negation tactic; there was none. "My, my, what a naughty little boy you are!" **_

"_**Damn pedophile!" **_

"_**Oh-ho! What makes you think that 'I' would ever be a pedophiliac?"**_

_**"Damn you . . ."**_

"_**Well, I'll take that as a compliment, considering I AM the 'damned one' of Halloween Town . . . well except for Jack . . ." **_

"_**Don't you dare compare yourself to Jack!" Shit! Shouldn't have said that! Was I busted; did he know from that??? . . . Yes. **_

_**"So you have a 'thing' for our beloved Jack? Well, I have to say you have good taste, but wouldn't you prefer a little meat on them bones? I mean Jack doesn't even have any glands." **_

"_**FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!!!!" God was I pissed! And I wasn't just pissed at the fact that he was hitting on me in a creepy manner, but the fact that he was right that Jack didn't have any sexual organs at all!!!! My mind was watching all of the wonderful fantasies of me and Jack totally crumble into a million pieces. I found myself still mouthing the words (my talkativity again, it seems).**_

_**"FUCK YOU TO HELL! FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU!" **_

_**"Ah yes, yes, YES! Let your anger out on me! Tell me everything! Give me that aggression, that angst, 0H! GIVE ME MORE!!!" Everything I threw at him only made him more and more addicted. I was near my ends. **_

_**"Come Barrel, my house isn't too far. I'm sure we'll spend some real 'quality' time together." I wanted to run. Why couldn't I run?! I had no restraints, no cuffs; not even ropes tied around me. Why couldn't I bear to leave?! Pure terror anchored me down . . . that was the only explanation. I mean, I wasn't enjoying it, that's for sure!!! "Oh, come now. I assure you, it will be a wonderful time. Perchance, do you like 'pick-up sticks?'" Sheet-white. I had to get away, but my feet refused to move. Come on Barrel! This isn't like you! Show him who you really are! Show this son-of-a-bitch what you're made of! That ridiculous smile of his; I would make sure that that was changed to a face of anger or confusion. But how?**_

_**We arrived at the mayor's house. I followed him up the many stairs that led to his elevated house. I clenched my teeth as he opened the lock. At this point, he beckoned me to go in first; which was what I had hoped. I acted as if I was going inside only to turn around and stand in the doorway of the house. **_

_**"You know mayor. There is a game that I would like to play." He edged the words savagely and ushered me to continue. "Dominos." Just as quickly as I said it, I pushed my hands forward as hard as I could and watched as he tumbled and rolled down those many flights of stairs. From the top, I couldn't see his face, but I could tell it was white; he was definitely pissed now. **_

_**"Now you've done it boy!!!" Surprisingly, he was able to get up (which I thought might be impossible considering his body mass and awkwardness.) Something I didn't predict; he was coming straight toward me. I was screwed now. My first instinct: lock the door. I bolted inside and used every lock available on the door; I even forced a very classical loveseat to block the entrance. He wouldn't get in . . . but there was another problem . . . I wouldn't get out.**_

_**The footsteps were getting louder and louder, closer and closer; luckily there were a lot of stairs. I figured that I might as well relax and figure out a plan. Think Barrel; Oogie is depending on you. Think . . . what would Jack do? Jack was cunning; he would get to know his surroundings and use it to his advantage. In this way, we were quite alike. A desk in the corner found my interest, and I decided to do a little snooping on the mayor. Nothing too risky (or risqué, considering the Mayor) caught my attention, except a letter from Jack. **_

_**My eyes flickered back and forth through each syllable and sentence. Sally was right. Jack was giving up . . . A sadness rushed over me all at an instance; that and the fact that when I turned, the mayor had found his way into the house. His face was no longer the white face that it was, but the demented smile that haunted me previously; the only difference was that the darkness of the house brought out a demented red tint in his eyes. **_

_**"Now, where were we?"**_

_**My lips were quivering. Never had I been more scared in my life. God! The images that flooded my head! Trapped in the most hellish experience ever! **_

_**"My dear Barrel, you are quite naughty. Now I do indeed see why Finklestein was so urgent in calling me." Caught in a corner; trapped. His silhouette was getting larger and larger as he approached me with every chilling step. Only two options occurred to me: Appeal (and possibly become a pedophile's sex toy) or take a risk. Taking the risk was the ONLY option that I was willing to consider. I backed up to one of the mayor's windows and stood of in front of it confidently and said: **_

_**"Go fuck yourself." **_

_**My body at that moment crashed through the thickened glass window. I felt myself falling. So many yards up; it seemed endless, but I knew impact was not too far away. Falling wasn't so bad though . . . I'd never felt more alive. I closed my eyes; an image crossed me. It was me. How old was I? About 6? I was . . . human. Yes, it was me; an alive me! I was wearing the same skeleton costume that I always wore, except it was newer. A taller figure was handing me a jack-o-lantern. Was I . . . was I crying? Why would I be crying? I looked sickly, well for a human anyway. The skin tone was the same as mine currently. Then, there was nothing. **_

_**My eyes edged open. I didn't remember the impact. I just remembered the pain that ensued at that exact moment. I couldn't move my left leg and my left arm felt pain but at the same time absolute nothingness. Blood. Sickly purplish-red blood, but blood nonetheless . . . My head was bleeding, not that it mattered . . . I was already dead. With my good arm, I hoisted myself up, to find that my left leg was totally twisted backwards and sprained, and my left arm was totally dismembered. Miraculously, I was able to stand with one leg and one arm holding on to the grating of the mayor's metal fence. **_

_**How long had I been there? To my surprise, it wasn't long. The mayor was coming out of his house holding a lantern. His face was full of concern; not to mention that it was ghost-white. **_

_**"S-Stay 'way furmme . . ." I was able to hop on one leg, which to say was better than nothing. I managed to grab my other arm and clench it in my mouth as I traveled to the best of my ability. The lantern's light was drawing nearer and nearer, till he was there. Fear and angst filled my entire face, but to my surprise, he twisted my leg to its proper state, and I was able to at least stand on it for the moment. **_

_**"Come, let's go inside, I'll make you some tea." Tea sounded nice . . . what was I thinking; I was dealing with a pedophile; of course tea sounded nice! I turned away from the mayor and limped away in the opposite direction. He reached out his hand to put on my shoulder, but in return, I gave him the harshest death stare that I'd ever dared to give someone and managed the words. **_

_**"Pedophile." Luckily, he didn't follow me. I guess even a pedophile has his limits . . .**_

_**My limping didn't take me far, but it took me far enough. At this point, Lock, Shock, and Oogie were none of my concern. As I walked, I happened to laugh a bit, but at the same time, painful tears filled my eyes. No, the tears weren't because I was scared or anything, just the agony and irony of it all. Snap out of it Barrel! You don't cry! . . . But then again, what was that image I saw before? My head hurt that was all I knew. Walking was the only thing that I seemed to actually know how to do, fore my feet just kept moving. Since, I could at least limp a little without the balance of my good arm, I decided that my mouth was getting tired of caring my other appendage and switched to my good arm. God was I a mess. I couldn't see myself, but I knew I was in no shape to return to Oogie and the others. As far as I'm concerned, Oogie wouldn't be too comforted to find a torn up piece of shit me with only one arm and one real working leg. Where could I turn? More importantly, what could I do? **_

_**The sky was even darker now; I knew that I wouldn't be able to see for long, but my feet kept moving. Through the alleyways and curves of the town I kept going, all the way to the dead valley of tombstones and graves. It seemed that my feet would never stop, and my gaze was beginning to fail. There was nowhere to go . . . not now. Would there ever be? **_

_**Then, my feet stopped dead. My eyes opened to see something extremely familiar. Doors; many beautifully different doors; each door was a tree. Curiously I found my hand fumbling with the knob of a door that looked like some kind of heart being pierced with an arrow. My eyes closed then. . . My thoughts along with my memories faded after that . . .**_

*** So here is the second part to Barrel XD, feel free to leave any reviews okies??? ^^ Also thank you so much for reading, and if you liked it well then, stayed tuned XD ***


	3. Wine Barrel

_****_

_**This story is dedicated to my hamigo Heather She gave me the idea and ambition while we were watching N.M.B.C. so I'm gonna try the best I can to see this story through. None of the characters belong to me; they are all creations of Tim Burton and Danny Elfman (music wise). With out further ado, here we go . . . **_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MILD LANGUAGE, SEXUAL SCENES, AND YAOI!!! THINK OF THESE FACTORS, BEFORE READING!! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!**_

_**~ Wine Barrel ~**_

_**Voices. A few voices; some squeaky, some annoying, some . . . peaceful. **_

_**"Dr. is he going to be okay?" That voice. So beautiful, so magnificent, so . . . familiar. **_

_**"Be quiet, and let me work! If he wakes up, I'll have to start over!" Silence. For some reason, my eyes failed to open, but my hearing was in tune with everything around me. Another voice; this one was just as familiar, only more annoying. **_

_**"Where was he?" Back to that sweeter voice. **_

_**"I found him while I was walking in the woods." Another voice followed. "What an idiot. What did he do to himself?!" It was obvious, the only voice that one could belong to was Shock. No one could mimic her obnoxious high-pitched screech. But who was the mysterious voice that sounded like a piece of heaven? **_

_**"He was lucky you found him when you did Jack. If he had been found any later, his broken bones would have completely decayed. He's also lucky that I have spare bones here in my lab." So the groggy one was Dr. Finklestein, and the heaven-sent one was Jack?!? Jack found me!!! Does that mean he carried my defenseless and limp body all throughout town??? **_

_**"Why were you in the forest anyway Jack?" Using my common sense and knowledge, I could tell that that annoying voice was none other than Sally. I also figured that if Shock was also here, then Lock was here as well, probably keeping his mouth shut. **_

_**"Quick Jack, he's waking up! Hand me the mummy's wrap!" It was hard to tell, but I felt some kind of cloth being wrapped around my arm, and possibly my leg. **_

_**It was about time that my eyes came to. Finally, my vision was as clear as well, day (or night, if you still consider the possibility that we do in fact, live in Halloween Town.) There were at least 5 different faces surrounding me. On my left was Dr. Finklestein sitting in his wheelchair holding some very thick thread and some kind of cloth (mummy's wrap?). Next to him was Lock looking on curiously, but at the same time keeping his mouth shut. On my right, was Shock and Sally; each giving concerned yet disapproving glances. And straight in front of me was Jack. What astounded me the most was that his face couldn't have been more full of worry and concern. For a few minutes they just sat there, as if they expected me to say something; not like I was going to actually ask where I was (considering that I all ready knew that I was in Finklestein's lab). **_

_**I just looked about the room and then stared up at them and said. "What?"**_

_**Expecting silence, I just sat there until a hard slap to the back of the head woke me fully. **_

_**"You're such an idiot Barrel! You can't do anything right!" It was Shock (who else would it be?). "I should have expected that from you Shock." She kept silent after that; I suppose she still remembered what happened earlier. The silence was killing me; I was lucky that Finklestein spoke up.**_

_**"Lad, what exactly were you doing that got you into this mess? More importantly, why were you and Shock stealing my hexing potions?" Apparently Shock confessed. Instead of telling him the truth, I decided to tell him only what they 'wanted' to hear; after all, I was good at persuasion. **_

_**"Experimentation is all. You see, being the age that I am, I figured that you wouldn't likely give the potions to me. You should know doctor. Experimenting is your life. You know what it's like to not have that certain ingredient . . . it ruins everything, doesn't it?" Did he buy it? He was laughing. But it wasn't in a bad way. I think he bought it.**_

_**"Well, when you're right your right, experimentation is the basis of all life and death situations. Without one ingredient, everything could fail in itself. But that still doesn't explain one thing." **_

_**"And what is that doctor?"**_

_**"The glass."**_

_**"What glass?"**_

_**"When Jack brought you to me, I inspected your arm along with the rest of your body and found many shards of glass. Explain that."**_

_**I definitely couldn't tell the truth on that one; no one would believe me anyway.**_

_**"Experimentation."**_

_**"Experimentation? Explain this one lad."**_

_**"Well, you see earlier on, I had put a few drops of the hex potion on my arms and legs. Considering the hex potion is a VERY powerful potion that can be used for multiple purposes, I wondered if it would grant me temporary invulnerability. Though, perhaps jumping out of a glass window from many stories up was a bit much for just a few, small droplets of the hex potion. . ." **_

_**Apparently, I had everyone fooled, fore their gazes seemed not as appalling (well leaving out Jack's gaze of course) as they had been when they had first awoken me. I happened to glance at Lock and Shock; the two of them were silently cheering; good thing that I'm a master of persuasion. Dr. Finklestein laughed again "M'boy, who knew you were such a little chemist?!?" The rest of them smiled; even Jack edged a smile which I had to cover my face to prevent myself from blushing. **_

_**"How 'bout this boy. I will forgive your adolescence with a little bit of charity. In exchange for the stolen bottles of hex potion, you will work part-time helping me with my various experiments. Perhaps, you might find something to your liking?"**_

_**This was definitely intriguing. A proposition like this was once in a blue moon, especially from an old crone like Dr. Finklestein. Instead of agreeing immediately (which I was going to anyway), I thought that playing with Sally's feelings might be a little bit of fun. **_

_**"Well, as much as I would love to be your personal assistant, I'm afraid there wouldn't be any room for me . . . well, with Jewel and all." I decided to give an innocent face (which isn't easy to pull off considering you're covered from head to toe in scratches, bandages, and dried blood. **_

_**"Nonsense! Jewel is my life partner, she is not my assistant. Well I suppose she assists in certain things, well more particularly things my 'first' assistant couldn't manage." How hysterical I found this to be; Dr. Finklestein was of course referring to Sally, and we all know that Sally was just too spoiled, too good, and too smart to do anything that was asked of her. The look on Sally's face was filled with sadness and regret. If I had the time, I would continue this conversation till she burst to tears, but alas, other things were on the agenda. **_

_**"About your proposition; what times do you expect me to work?" **_

_**"Early dusk, till I say you can leave. Is that reasonable enough?"**_

_**Did I have the choice? "Yes. You've got yourself an assistant."**_

_**One thing that I could tell was that Shock, nor Lock looked too thrilled about it; in actuality, I didn't think much of it. More possibilities and factors. How interesting. **_

"_**Now, it's getting late boy. Why don't you and your siblings get home before it gets dark?" I didn't bother to correct him; like said: no one takes a "child" seriously . . . Lock and Shock opened the door for me and Jack handed me a bone-like crutch for me to use. I inspected the crutch, and to my amazement, the craftsmanship was absolutely beautiful. **_

_**"Did you make this?!?" The second I said that I closed my mouth shut. He didn't look surprised; in a way, he actually looked kind of happy, but at the same time, he had that gloom that presided with him constantly. "Yeah, the Dr. had many spare bones and parts and so I started to work on one, well . . . considering the time I have now."**_

_**He really did quit. After looking at the crutch, I saluted them and saw myself out along with Lock and Shock. **_

_**Next dusk wasn't as pleasing as I had hoped (well, then again, hoping that Oogie would take it lightly was definitely off the list) . . . Shock kept her distance from me, but had no trouble telling Oogie how much of a screw up I was. Lock just sat in the corner, trying to stay out of the way. "You did WHAT?!?!?" Before I could actually say anything, Shock took the case. **_

_**"This idiot can't even steal a crumb let alone potions from Finklestein. I mean, how hard can it be to steal from an old codger like Finklestein?!?" The only thing I could do was point my head downward, and offer a "sincere" apology in the best way possible to Mister Oogie. "Mister Oogie . . . I didn't mean for this to happen, but I promised the Dr. that I would help him . . . to refuse such a thing would be for the worst." Oogie pondered for a moment. **_

_**"I suppose you're right Barrel . . ."he sighed disappointedly. "After all, no one knows that I'm alive yet, well except for you three." **_

_**I watched him pace about the room back and forth. "You really screwed up this time Barrel!" My glance was only able to leave the floor for a moment to realize that Shock wasn't wearing her mask. Calmly I decided to raise my head a little to focus back on Oogie. **_

_**"So when do you start?" All eyes were again on me; not that it bugged me all that much. **_

_**"Tomorrow . . . Dr. Finklestein made it clear that he meant"immediately". In return, all Oogie could do was shake his head in disapproval. The most surprising thing however, was that he wasn't being extremely over the top, like he normally is if it's the three of us (or just Shock). **_

_**There was a time that Oogie did tell me that I was the closest thing he had to a real son, but that was also the same time that Oogie added a rather distasteful stinkbug to his "collection". Then again, perhaps it was me who found Oogie . . . At that moment, my thoughts vanished, all that came to me were images of my "arrival". **_

_**I remember coming to Halloween Town; being for that moment in time the fascinated and admired. How old was I? I want to say around 6. As the weeks went by, my popularity died down, leaving me with nowhere to live. I roughed in the streets for the longest time, where I met Lock and Shock in the same position. Instantly, we made a strong team, but how I remember even then, Shock was a pest. The three of us were considered "friends" back then, and originally we were the ones who built the tree house above Oogie's base. **_

_**It was funny how I met Oogie. He was a small insignificant little beetle that just happened to be crushed under my feet. I can still remember what he said when I stomped on him. **_

_**"Little brat! How dare you step on me! I am the shadow in the night! I haunt your dreams! How dare you crush the Great Oogie?!?" Even then his tiny head was over inflated.**_

_**Looking back at my memories was wasting what little freedom I had still had left. In a few hours, I would have to face the music, whether I liked it or not. With the 'dignity' that I had left, I lifted my head to the aloofness of Lock, Shock, and Oogie. **_

_**"Mr. Oogie, sir," I felt the stares of Lock and Shock, but Oogie refused to turn around. All that came out was a simple "huff". "Mr. Oogie sir, why don't we pick out a night where everyone least expects us to commence our operation?" Still, the glares of Shock and Lock were cast upon me. Another "huff" from Oogie. **_

_**"Think about it Mr. Oogie! If I work for Finklestein, getting supplies will be a cinch! Conjuring spells to our advantage. Think of it Mr. Oogie! Finklestein will be the key to Jack's downfall!" **_

_**It's just as the saying goes: Lock, stock, and barrel. Oogie bought it. That same spark since day one lit up in Oogie's eyes, except I was surprised at what happened next . . .**_

_**Early dusk, I headed to Finklestein's. Still carrying crutches, as well as sporting a few itching stitches here and there, I walked down the cobblestone paths of Halloween Town, watching as the massive black tower edged closer into view. What would he have me do first? Find some Rat Tails? Pluck the petals of an odorous, prehistoric Stench Plant? Make him a fungus infested sandwich? All of the options sounded so exhilarating. But then what good was Jewel? On second thought . . . I'd rather not know . . .**_

_**I approached the coal, black observatory as clear as, well . . . dusk. The beastly building towered high over the town like a demanding behemoth. I saw why Finklestein didn't often get visitors. My hand reached toward one of the black iron doors and with the strength I could sport, with my crutches and my bad arm, and all, I knocked on the door and waited for a response. To my utter surprise Dr. Finklestein answered instead of his assistant Jewel. **_

_**"I've been expecting you." The look on my face, must have been shocked, fore he chuckled a few times. To tell the truth, I wasn't shocked at the sight of the observatory, or the fear of Dr. Finklestein, but at the fact that an old fart was able to answer the door SO quickly from a wheelchair!!! **_

_**"Follow me." His wheelchair turned toward the spiral ramp leading upwards, and squeaked here and there as he descended. "Hurry up, boy!" He was losing his patience. Breaking the daze I was in, I followed him for several minutes up the ramp, in one of the most awkward silences I will never forget. Finally, we reached the top floor, and Finklestein led me into the room with the same closet that we tried to steal from. **_

_**"Now, for your punishment." I must not have realized my expression yet again, because he took great pride in handing me a broom larger than myself and one of the tiniest dust pans that I had ever seen, and said **_

_**"NOW GET TO WORK!" **_

_**I looked around the room. The entire place was covered in cobwebs, dust, mold, and even a bit of fungus in the corners . . . to be perfectly honest, I didn't understand why I was cleaning it. I mean, doesn't Halloween Town normally sport these kinds of things? Before I could say anything, Finklestein interrupted, **_

_**"You can start with all of that shattered glass in my potions closet." Realizing that I should keep my mouth shut, I sighed and began cleaning. Originally, cleaning would have been an easy task (and kind of an enjoyable one, considering that I'm kind of a neat freak deep down), but the fact that I had the largest broom in the world, matched with the world's smallest dust pan, didn't make the job easy(don't forget the pain, stitches, and the task of keeping myself upright with crutches). Not to mention, Finklestein watched as I cleaned the entire time. **_

_**I figured that maybe I could prevent a little of the misery by engaging in conversation. "So, professor, where's Jewel?" "Is that any of your concern? Get back to work!"**_

_**Well, I can't say that that worked like a charm . . . I decided to continue cleaning up the remnants of the glass.**_

_**"She's out" I turned around. **_

_**"I beg your pardon, sir?"**_

_**"You heard me. She's out . . . running errands . . . or something."**_

_**"I see . . ." I see? What kind of conversation was that? Damn my social skills to hell!**_

_**"Don't miss that rat pile over there. It's been piling up for a few years now." He cackled a few times, but ended it with a few terrible coughs. I watched as he moved his wheelchair over to a table and began fixing some tea for himself. By this point, my throat was beginning to dry from all the debris and dust. Beautiful steamy rifts came out of the teacup as he poured the sweet, enchanting liquid. After taking a few sips he looked at straight at me. **_

_**"What? Do you want some?" I knew that he wouldn't give me any, but pathetically, I shook my head yes non-stop. "Tea isn't free, boy, do you know that?" I didn't bother to respond. "Organize my vials alphabetically, and I'll give you a taste." I turned toward the closet and began placing a jar of Worm Wart next to a jar of Viper Spines.**_

"_**No, boy, Follow me." Again, Finklestein led me to the large spiral ramp and we descended to a lower room with a large lock on the door. From his doctoral coat pocket, he pulled out a large key that fit snuggly into the harsh looking door. For a few minutes I could hear the grinding of the metal as the door was unlocking itself. When the screeching finally stopped, the massive doors opened to a large corridor that reached so far that my eyes were unable to see the end. Finklestein then handed me a lantern that he took off of a nearby shelf, lit it, and then handed it to me. **_

_**"Get to work." **_

_**The moment I lifted the lantern to my face, I saw the entirety of the room and I swear that my white complexion grew even whiter. The ceilings seemed about as tall as the observatory itself, and the hallway, like I stated previously, still looked almost endless. I felt a deep pain in my chest, and then I realized that I was having a heart attack . . . Dr. Finklestein left me to organize the jars alphabetically, but not without locking the giant doors behind him. Trapped in a room that felt like a wine cellar full of nothing but darkness and rats . . . It was then that I knew that this was going to be a long night . . .**_

***So here is the third chapter!!! ^^ I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and I hope to continue on it as much as I can. Meanwhile, thankies so much for reading, and I look forward to any reviews and future readers XD***


	4. Smoking Barrel

_****_

_**This story is dedicated to my hamigo Heather She gave me the idea and ambition while we were watching N.M.B.C. so I'm gonna try the best I can to see this story through. None of the characters belong to me; they are all creations of Tim Burton and Danny Elfman (music wise). With out further ado, here we go . . . **_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MILD LANGUAGE, SEXUAL SCENES, AND YAOI!!! THINK OF THESE FACTORS, BEFORE READING!! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!**_

_**~Smoking Barrel~**_

_**Fifty-seven hours . . . fifty-seven hours it took me to correctly alphabetize every single jar . . . I swear if I ever saw a Pickled Prunefish ever again, I would rip my already aching heart out and put it in the jar that my brain used to be in. Who knows if my brain already made it to Christmas Town or not . . . The entire process couldn't have been more nerve racking. Every twelve hours, Finklestein would come in to make sure that I didn't try to dig a way out (not that I could, considering the walls were made of steel iron and the floors were made of pure concrete). And finally when I DID finish, I had to wait until Finklestein unlocked the door! For those 9 extra hours in between, I had to wait and try not to gnaw my limbs off in insanity. When Finklestein did open the door, I couldn't help but leap out like a fish on a bank gasping for water. Expecting the old bastard to assign me to another task, he led me downstairs and into the kitchen. There I saw Jewel making what looked like Cold Mildew soup. After seeing her, I realized that I had been away for two full days, without any sleep whatsoever. **_

"_**Okay, Jewel, fix the boy a cup of tea." To my utter amazement, the female Finklestein look-a-like handed me a cup that wasn't entirely too hot or too cold. **_

_**"You'd better down all of it. There's still more things to be done." I choked a little when he said the word 'more'. **_

_**"Can't I even take a breather? I mean, can't I even go see Lock and Shock?"**_

_**Without hesitation, he responded harshly, "First of all, you don't breathe. You're dead boy, DEAD, LIKE THE REST OF US! Now if you want to be a real scientist you need to act like one, and that means you don't need anyone but yourself! Do you understand?!" I nodded in agreement . . . there was nothing else I could do. Slowly I handed my teacup back to Jewel and waited for Finklestein to give me more manual labor. **_

_**It only took about five minutes until he moved his wheelchair over to a desk and began scribbling. After a while, he took the parchment that his letter to whomever was on, sealed it in an envelope with a hot-pressed earwax print on the back and handed me the letter. **_

_**"Take this to the mayor."**_

_**No . . . anything but that! That was the ONLY thing that could make me reincarnate myself into a mouse. Anything, just anything but that! I swear that I was having another heart attack; for I couldn't help but clutch my chest in pain. I wanted to throw up, and what's worse is that Finklestein saw my gagging reactions to the letter. **_

_**"What's wrong boy? Can't even take a simple letter? I thought you wanted a 'breather', or would you much rather prefer me informing the whole town about your theft and destructive ways?" I gritted my teeth till I felt one of them beginning to crack. There was no way out of this one . . . it was at this point that I was even wondering why I came to help Shock in the first place! She put me through hell and back and then had the nerve to kiss me. KISS ME!!!!! I was beginning to loathe her now. **_

_**"Well don't just stand there, boy! Take this letter to the Mayor!" My eyes watched as my quivering hand grasped the torn and stained letter. **_

_**"Y-y-yes sir, D-Dr. Finklestein." Before I could even run out the doors (well as best as I could, having crutches and all), I heard Finklestein yell: **_

_**"And I'll know if that letter doesn't reach the Mayor." **_

_**With nowhere to go BUT the Mayor's I decided to take Dr. Finklestein's advice and take a 'breather'. Who would have thought that I would miss seeing the outside world of Halloween Town after two days? For most of the day, I decided to visit some of the local shops and eateries (not that I was interested in purchasing anything) and browse the brown-stained windows for any valuable trinkets that were deemed 'necessary'. Deciding it best to stay on the down-low, I took alley ways and narrow streets to avoid questioning about my current condition. **_

_**Two days does a number on a person. I wondered how Dr. Finklestein could stand it. Then again, I'd heard rumors that he was crippled for most of his life; what a drag that must've been to be 'immobile' and lonely. What was I talking about?!? Hell, just by the way he treated me, I could tell that he enjoyed being a recluse! Me on the other hand, I'd much rather have at least one person than no one at all (and when I say this, I don't mean the way Finklestein has Jewel. I don't consider Jewel an actual person, just another Finklestein, except with a dress). He really was a sad scientist, but I didn't pity him. True, he was a very intelligent and powerful individual, but overall, he deserved no pity, due to his selfish demeanor.**_

_**Thinking about Finklestein was racking my brain. Maybe it was for the best that I was assigned such a task as this letter; though I wasn't actually looking forward to the 'delivery' part . . . To tell the truth, I was concerned about more than one thing with the mayor. For one, I had broken his window, which, no doubt was made from the finest spider glass available (no doubt expensive). And two . . . he was the mayor (do I need to explain any more?) The result of my delivery would be unorthodox. I would have absolutely no idea what would happen. I flinched a little the more I thought about it . . .**_

_**Again, I decided to make my way through the alleyways, in order to avoid the stares of Halloween town's traffic. A few times, I thought about heading over to Oogie's base and catching up with Lock, Shock, and Oogie; but I dismissed the idea from my head when I estimated how long it would take me to get there and back. For some odd reason, I was really desperate for someone to talk to; that much I can say was due to Finklestein's captivity plot. Even if there was anyone to talk to, the only person I'd want to open my heart to was Jack. For what he did for me, I couldn't thank him enough, but then again, that's the same with my love. Just the beautiful thought of his long slender arms holding me and carrying me throughout town, was enough to turn me bright red in the face. **_

_**The Mayor's words continued to haunt me . . . he was right. Jack didn't have any bodily organs, thus, he couldn't really have any kind of sexual activity . . . The only good thing about this was, that he apparently hadn't had sex with Sally (I could not be more overjoyed), and if he did . . . god there was a miracle needed . . . Another reason it did, was because I yearned for the need of compassion and pressure against my skin. If Jack couldn't give it to me, what was the point of living (in dead man's terms, of course)? **_

_**As I kept walking through the alleyways, I pondered on the actual predicament. There was no option that I was going to make Jack mine, I just needed to know exactly how to piece the puzzle together to complete perfection. The only thing that came to my mind at that moment, was 'practice', and there was only one person right for the job . . . well, make that two.**_

_**It was probably around early noon, when I was able to stop the constant gagging of the task at hand, and actually force myself to deliver the dreaded letter. What convinced me? Partly, I'm not even sure. The only thing I did know, however, was that the Mayor had the dirt on everyone in town, and it was my job to dig it up. As I approached the elevated house that was the Mayor's I decided to lean my crutches down at the bottom of the stairs and edge my way up there without the piteous look of seeming helpless (yes, maybe I do have a little too much pride; that and I figured he would make me sit down to tea or something . . . at least I hoped). After a few moments, I reached the top and hesitated before using the giant brass knocker on the Mayor's door. **_

_**When he didn't open the door after a few minutes, I thought I was lucky enough to have missed him . . . another wrong statement. Sure enough, he opened the door, leaving a deep feeling in the pit of my stomach.**_

_**"Well, well, well, if it isn't dear Barrel? I should know exactly why you are here." I gulped. I was kind of hoping he wasn't talking about the window. **_

_**"Don't just stand there, come in." Before I could turn my tail and flee, he took me by the hand and dragged me to a very well-kempt parlor with a loveseat that I was all too familiar with. **_

_**"Please sit down, I assure you, there is much to discuss." Deciding it was best not to fight it; I sat down and invited myself to a tea cake on the coffee table in front of me. So far, things weren't 'completely' bad, but then again, the only way I would get out of this was to play it coolly and persuasively. The mayor poured me a cup of Toadstool Tea (which is one of the most well priced teas available), and sat down on a loveseat adjacent to mine. **_

_**"Now where shall we start?" I watched as he pulled a notebook out and a pheasant's feather pen, ready to scribble something down. To tell the truth, I had no on earthly idea what was going on. **_

_**"Mr. Mayor, to tell the truth, I'm only here to deliver a letter." Expecting a cold approach to the window subject, he instead smiled brightly and said: **_

_**"Oh, I know. Dr. Finklestein informed me hours ago. He said you were doing a little work for him, is that it?" As soon as he had started speaking, he seemed endless in his ramblings. Uneasily, I transferred my gaze around the room. Strangely, the whole house was so much cheerier; everything was bright and boisterous, unlike what I had seen before. But the décor wasn't the only thing that I had fixed my gaze on. Over by the Mayor's private writer's desk was the giant window that I had flung my presence out of. Instead of seeing the cracked remains of the spider glass window, there was a beautifully crafted new one in its stead. Apparently the Mayor had been carefully watching my every motion, fore his ramblings stopped to eye me. **_

_**"It's genuine spider glass, my dear, Barrel; the best quality available. Not cheap either, might I add."**_

_**"Hmmm" I took a sip of tea to try and cover up the nervousness in my voice.**_

_**"Quite a pearl though isn't it? I thought about getting a stained glass one in its stead, but then again, they are at least ten times more expensive, and there's the factor that I didn't want to have to replace another window just like it."**_

_**I couldn't help but spit some of the tea that I was sipping back into the cup and cough. **_

_**"Yes, there's also the factor of my writing desk."**_

_**"What about the writing desk?" That one I could answer honestly.**_

_**"Oh, nevermind, dear boy. Just tell me, by any chance did you read the letter that Finklestein gave to you, to give to me?"**_

_**"It's not my business, so, no." I watched the mayor's smiling face show a sort of cunning deception in it. To be quite honest, I was freaking out. The mayor already had the upper hand on me, and that was definitely not a good sign. **_

_**"So you didn't read it? Not even edge the flap open to peak inside? No light to press against the envelope to spy through the envelope's paper?"**_

_**"For the last time, no. I did not look at the letter. I was strictly instructed to deliver this to you and that was all." Tension was somewhat rising in my voice, but I negated it by stuffing another tea cake in my mouth.**_

_**"Hmmm, that seems very honest of you, Barrel. It surprises me that a boy of your age wasn't at all enticed to look at what information was given to you."**_

_**"Get on with it, what do you mean?" His mind games were giving me brain aches; that and I was tired of forcing tea cakes down my throat as an excuse for not talking. "Again, take heed to my writer's desk. Just before our little encounter with the window, I instantly noted that my writer's desk was, how you say 'touched'."**_

_**"If you're implying that I took something from you, you're dead wrong. As far as I'm concerned, why would I want anything from you?!"**_

_**I was hoping to get a rise out of him there; but of course, no such luck. Instead, he chuckled in the creepiest way possible, which in turn gave me shivers that covered the whole of my body. **_

_**"Oh, how, indeed I am 'dead' but not completely wrong. No, I should say that you might be right about not taking anything, just not about the factor of not knowing anything."**_

_**"Just what exactly are you saying?"**_

_**"Ah, you look confused. I like that in an adolescent such as yourself. But I fear that there is no need to look so perplexed." Apparently he was trying to impress me with his stature and dominance, fore he stood up and towered me sinisterly.**_

_**"You see, I'm quite aware of everything that goes on, even in my own house. Call me paranoid, but whenever I let anyone in my house, I make sure that all of my things are placed exactly where I want them. This also includes my writing desk. Normally, I leave my writing desk drawers; handle up to know that that is the way that I left them. However, after your entrance and exit of my house, I noticed that one of the topmost drawers was, in fact handle down. Tell me dear Barrel, am I 'dead wrong' now?"**_

_**At this point all I could do was stare. It was a nail on the head; he had the dirt, and now, he could do whatever he wanted of me. By the way, I stared back, the mayor must have taken it as a definite yes, and finished by chuckling his creepy laugh of his. **_

_**"So what? Yeah, you're right, I did look in the drawer. But I had my reasons, not that I really need to explain them to you!" **_

_**"You don't necessarily need to. I can easily figure out which letter you read, and why."**_

_**"What are you going to do to me?" My eyes were wide, but I tried to keep my voice persistent in trying to show nonchalance. **_

_**"Don't panic dear boy, after all, you're only here to deliver a letter, am I correct?"**_

_**I had totally forgotten about the letter. If he was right about the whole letter thing, then I could just give him the letter and depart. Rustling through my pockets, I unfolded a yellow-stained envelope and set it on the coffee table. "There, there's your letter. If that's all you need, then I'll be on my way." **_

_**"Ah, but don't you want to see what's written on it? It might be interesting." Desperately, I wanted to say no, but he opened it and began reciting it before I could. **_

"_**The letter reads: I am no doubt aware of Jack's betrayal to Halloween Town, as well as the disgrace of an assistant he had taken in. Unfortunately, actions need to be taken. If Halloween doesn't go on schedule, the holiday will be meaningless. In this, I say that we do indeed need a new Pumpkin King before October arrives. Tell me whenever a meeting is held of a selection. ~Dr. Finklestein~" **_

_**All at once, I knew what the letter was saying. They weren't reliant on Jack to pull through this time, and were even considering the fact of re-election for a new Pumpkin King. **_

_**"Sad isn't it Barrel?" "Enough of your god damned mind games! I'm tired of you making Jack out to be a sinner! It's fucking Halloween Town, we all have something to hide! Even you, you fucking pedophile!!! Maybe Jack doesn't like Halloween, I mean, you idiots have such one-tracked minds that that's all you think about three hundred sixty four days in a fucking row!!!!" I felt steam edging out of my ears; the mayor was really pissing me off, and he wasn't going to get away with it this time. I don't care how much dirt he had on me, I would not let him reduce Jack to nothing.**_

_**"Calm down, Barrel. I wasn't impl-"**_

_**"No, you listen to me! I won't stand here and listen to you make Jack sound like an idiot! You have no idea how smart and promising a man he really is!"**_

_**"I think you're misinterpret-"**_

_**"You can't imagine the power he has. Even over you! Yet, none of you show any gratitude, you just keep asking for more!!! Now, who's selfish, Jack or you along with the whole fucking town!?!"**_

_**My breathing was heavy after I had finally rested my case. I was utterly surprised that I was actually able to one-up the mayor. The switching of heads was the best thing I had seen yet. Never did I think I truly had the power to turn his head, without pushing him down a set of stairs. To my dismay, it didn't last long . . . As quickly as it changed; it reverted back around to the previous face that I hated with an undying passion. I watched in utter confusion and hatred, as he applauded my case. **_

_**"My, Finklestein was right! I couldn't agree more!"**_

_**I shrugged my shoulders dumbly and gave him a quizzical look. Still applauding, he laughed heartily and said: **_

_**"Barrel, you have no idea how perfect you are!" At first, I thought he was sucking up, but I watched as he picked up a phone from a side table next to the loveseat. He dialed a few numbers, while fighting back tears from his laughter. **_

_**"Yes, Dr. Finklestein? He's here, and I have to say that I'm extremely impressed! I commend you in every way shape and form! Yes . . . the meeting? Tomorrow afternoon. Yes, make sure 'he's' in top shape." After a few incessant giggles, he hung up and turned back to me. **_

_**"My dear, sweet Barrel, I do believe that I have a proposition for you." I perked up a little; secretly I was hoping to leave soon. Wiping a tear from his eye, the mayor leaned in closer to me, to where the stitches making his face were extremely noticeable. "What do you think of the title, "Pumpkin King"?"**_


	5. Barrel Roll

_**This story is dedicated to my hamigo Heather She gave me the idea and ambition while we were watching N.M.B.C. so I'm gonna try the best I can to see this story through. None of the characters belong to me; they are all creations of Tim Burton and Danny Elfman (music wise). With out further ado, here we go . . . **_

_**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MILD LANGUAGE, SEXUAL SCENES, AND YAOI!!! THINK OF THESE FACTORS, BEFORE READING!! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!**_

"_**Barrel Roll"**_

_**Never did I think about Jack's title. I guess I was like everyone else; I just accepted the factor and admired him from afar. Of course, Halloween had been going on for ages, yet I never knew the real story behind the 'Pumpkin King' . . . surprisingly, it was actually interesting to hear the mayor talk about this to me. **_

_**"You know Barrel, you and Jack aren't too far apart. In fact, I remember Jack was a bit of a trouble-maker when he came to Halloween Town himself. In a way, I guess it all caught up to him again, when he started adoring the other holidays a little too much . . .**__**" **_

_**I couldn't help but be a bit fidgety; after all, who got to hear the real story of the 'Pumpkin King' very often? Unintentionally, I was playing with the radio dials in the mayor's car. **_

_**"Please, try not to touch that. The least I want is the megaphone to go off at this moment."**_

_**"So, was Jack the first Pumpkin King?"**_

_**"Well, there's no easy way to answer that . . . if you want to be precise, there was more than one Jack. Perhaps there wasn't always a 'Jack Skellington' but there was a'Jack' nonetheless."**_

_**"What exactly do you mean?"**_

_**"For example, the original Jack was always known to be as you are no doubt aware, a 'Pumpkin King'. Let me make this clearer. You see, the original 'Pumpkin King' was in fact a true Pumpkin."**_

_**"So, it's kind of like that pumpkin gimmick that Jack puts on every year?"**_

_**"Exactly, in actuality, Jack is bringing the spirit of Halloween by playing the part as our old 'Pumpkin King', yet as a different 'Pumpkin King', he brings a new 'era' to Halloween Town."**_

_**"I suppose this all does somewhat make sense, I mean, Jack didn't seem all that old . . . well for being a dead Pumpkin King and all."**_

_**"You couldn't be more correct, Barrel. While, Jack has been our 'Pumpkin King' for the longest time, he isn't all that old, truth be told."**_

_**"So, Jack was elected?"**_

_**"Yes, indeed. When we first elected Jack, he was about the same as you. Only, he wasn't as gutsy at your age."**_

_**"Now, hold it! What makes you think that you actually know my age? If you're implying that I'm only six years old, that's a load of bull."**_

_**"You don't think I keep records of these things, Barrel? You might have arrived when you were six, you might be in the body of a six year old, but you are definitely not in the mind frame of a mere six year old. Didn't think I knew that, did you?"**_

_**Well, when he was right, he was right. **_

_**"You have to be the only one who thinks of me as being older than I am. The entire town thinks that me as well as Lock and Shock are siblings."**_

_**"You think the same way I do." I winced a little, but let him continue. **_

_**"The people are in fact, as dense as fog at early dusk. They'll believe anything, just to hide their thoughts about the truth. It's not that they are completely incapable of thinking for themselves; it's more along the lines of, they fear to think for themselves. Which brings the positions of myself and the 'Pumpkin King'. The 'Pumpkin King' brings about what the people idolize as well as act as a distraction; my position, on the other hand, is to enforce the town that Halloween remains intact. If Halloween were to be damaged . . . well let's just say it would be quite a sticky situation."**_

_**By this point, I was beginning to get bored. Technically, I was interested more in Jack than I was about the whole 'Pumpkin King' thing. I think that the mayor got the message too. Next thing I remember was hearing the booming voice of the speaker shouting: **_

_**"Town Meeting! Town Meeting!" **_

_**From the mayor's car, I watched as the people began making their way to the Town Hall; in a way, I was glad to be with the mayor. It meant that I could relax for a few minutes, before arriving. Catching some well-deserved shut-eye was definitely in need; however, actually getting the shut-eye was almost impossible, considering the rumbles of the car's speakerphone sounding throughout.**_

_**It was somewhat late, when the mayor finally dismissed me from his house, but that didn't stop the fact that I still had to return to Finklestein. And when I did return to Finklestein, he still wasn't going to let up on me. Turns out, I had to alphabetize the upper-most closet (the one that Shock and I had broken into). It's just easy to say that I didn't sleep, and I wasn't about to get the chance either. As we drove, I estimated that we'd probably arrive at Town Hall in about fifteen minutes (considering the mayor's current driving speed).**_

_**During the time that I had, I decided to take a second glance at myself through one of the mayor's car windows. Before I had left Finklestein's this morning to meet the mayor, Finklestein forced me into a dark emerald suit jacket and matching pants. I can't forget that Jewel slicked my hair back in an attractive and appealing way, and put makeup on all of the cuts and scars from my little 'accident'. The makeup really hid all of the cuts and bruises that I had, and for the first time in a while, I had a very smooth complexion. I couldn't help but admire myself; I really did look nice; and the emerald green cane that Finklestein gave me to walk with, was a nice touch (eventhough it was hard to give up such a treasure as the crutches made by Jack). At that moment, I didn't feel like the little six year old kid that everyone thought I was, but a young gentleman capable of doing whatever I saw fit. **_

_**"My, you certainly do look the part, as a young gentleman, Barrel."**_

_**I didn't bother to answer him; I continued inspecting my attire, and began correcting the collar of my shirt. "What exactly do you want me to do again?"**_

_**"It's simple. All I really want you to do is be like an assistant, well except for the speech portion."**_

_**"Speech? You didn't say anything about a speech?!"**_

_**"Relax, dear Barrel, I've taken the liberty of already writing it. Now, all you'll really have to do is convince the Town about the sincerity of Halloween Town, and talk about how we are still going onward, as scheduled."**_

_**"But this doesn't make any sense. Why do I have to read it? Why not you? You're the mayor after all."**_

_**"Think about it this way: If I take the stage, it would seem like a normal meeting; and heaven knows how often they actually pay attention. Now, if you take the stage, the people will be more intrigued, considering the change. Are you catching on?"**_

_**As much as I wanted to say yes, I really didn't think something like that would work. I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy . . . "I suppose so . . . but I'm still no following why you selected ME."**_

_**"Barrel, if these people want you to be Halloween Town's 'Pumpkin King', then you have to familiarize yourself to the public."**_

_**"But, I never agreed to be the 'Pumpkin King' . . ."**_

_**"In time, dear Barrel, in time."**_

_**The mayor then continued yelling through the speakerphone, leaving me to think to myself. Last night, the mayor told me about the position, but I didn't say that I would take it; but that wasn't enough for him. In the end, the mayor convinced me to help him with the meeting (I hardly remember how he did it, but he sure as hell pulled it off . . .), and sure enough, there I was, wondering what I had just gotten myself into (or more like what Dr. Finklestein and the mayor dragged me into).**_

_**After the fifteen minutes I had estimated, the mayor pulled the car up to Town Hall and the two of us rushed inside. Behind the stage, the mayor briefed me of the speech, and handed me a paper to read off of. Using the few minutes that I had left, I made sure my hair was perfectly slicked back and my suit was wrinkle free. I was lucky enough to have time to spit-shine my black shoes, free of spots, before I entranced onto the stage.**_

_**The crowd was massive. Most of the denizens, I had recognized, and some were obscured by the darkness in the room. I watched as the lights shone brightly on the stage, and the mayor walked proudly to the stage; myself following behind like a lost puppy (to my embarrassment). An amazing thing happened then. Once the mayor took to the podium, the whole room quieted and all stares were fixed to him. **_

_**"Fellow denizens of Halloween Town." He began, "I, your mayor am here to inform you that you are not alone in your disappointment of our beloved 'Pumpkin King'. But we must look into our hearts to forgive him; fore he is not a sinner. We can not punish him for his lack of interest. We all lose interest in something? Am I right?" The crowd was filled with so many responses; it was no wonder that he was the mayor. Despite how much I hated the mayor, I had to admit; he was very charismatic. That was something I was not . . . Persuasive, yes . . . charismatic, no. Getting on a stage like this irked me a little, but it was probably the factor that I hadn't really been the true center of attention before; especially to so many people. As the mayor continued his introduction speech (which was beginning to become rambled jibber-jabber; I looked unto the crowd and noticed two seats available in the front row. Closer inspection, I saw the name Jack Skellington; the other one was no doubt Sally's. In a way, I was kind of saddened that Jack wasn't here, but then again, if I were Jack, I wouldn't be here either . . . it would be too painful. Still, that didn't explain why Sally's presence wasn't here to at least be in Jack's stead. My gaze was interrupted by the mayor: **_

_**"And now, allow me to introduce a young gentleman who is willing to tell us how he views this situation, would you kindly tell us, Barrel?" Nervously, I nodded and approached the podium without letting my gaze escape from the audience. Just as I was about to unfurl the paper and speak, I looked in the distance to find Lock and Shock glaring back at me. Sweat drops were forming all around my neck; not only was I nervous about being there, but I didn't know what was on the paper I was reading. For all I know, the mayor could've told me one thing, and have me read the other. Uneasily, I began speaking.**_

_**"Early dusk everyone. My name is Barrel, and I have been asked to state my opinion on the matter at hand . . ." I looked to the now retreated mayor backstage; he motioned his hand for me to continue. **_

_**"Well . . ." I finally began reading. "As you are no doubt aware, we are in a very tough spot. The daily lives of Halloween Town are slowly being affected, and I myself can say the same." I paused to look around. Only a few coughs here and there, but everyone was hung on my every word for some reason. **_

_**"A-As I was saying, we as residents of Halloween Town have taken the tradition and pride of becoming a full-fledged holiday, and now here we are wondering about the state of our beloved holiday and it's master, the 'Pumpkin King'." Just the mention of the 'Pumpkin King' in such a manner was already disagreeing with me, but I had to think about the dirt that Finklestein and the mayor had on me; also there was the factor of embarrassing myself in front of the entire town. I continued again:**_

_**"In such a desperate time, we are in need of some kind of miracle, which we can't say is in the hands of our old 'Pumpkin King' any longer. It is time to overcome our grief and shame at a time like this and make a change. I for one am not ashamed at our 'Pumpkin King' ,because I understand his notions very well. Do not think that he has abandoned us, but think of it as a time of growth. He shall grow from his own experiences, and we shall grow from our renewal of this experience. And Halloween shall always be with us, even if our beloved 'Pumpkin King' will not." I bowed my head down as if I were about to pray; apparently a few people bought it, because I heard a few sobs from across the room. **_

_**After a few minutes of silence, I decided to pull my head up and begin again. **_

_**"I for one-" Suddenly, the large doors in the back of the room burst open. All heads turned to see a certain ragdoll walk into the room and make her way for the stage. That 'certain' ragdoll was none other than Sally . . . There were gasps all around; even the mayor was worried (his head was turned around to reveal the concerned white face). There were numerous blueprints in her hands and her hair looked like it desperately needed a comb run through it. **_

_**"I'm sorry I'm late everyone, but I've come bearing news!" By this point the mayor rushed to the stage and pushed me away from the podium. "Fellow citizens, you have heard our crisis, now we in turn shall do our best to correct what has been wronged to us. Now if you all could make your way out of the Town Hall then-"**_

_**"That's just it! This isn't correcting what is wrong!" Sally officially stepped onto the stage and ceased the podium from the mayor. "You see, Jack isn't quitting. He never quit on us before, and I know he'll come through! Jack is too much in love with the holidays to qui-"**_

_**The mayor ceased the podium back again. "You're absolutely right; he is in love with the holidays; all of them EXCEPT for Halloween. He has already proven this, and thus we must move on!"**_

_**"But you didn't move on from him before! You all forgave him; and in return, he STILL brought one of the best Halloween's ever! You all love him, and despite his recent behavior, I still love him. I tell you this because; we shouldn't give up on Jack! He'll come through, I just know he will!!!"**_

_**Bursts of applause sounded throughout the entire room. Sally had apparently succeeded in winning them over. But it wasn't over yet; the mayor made sure of that. Distracted by Sally's words, the crowd failed to see the mayor shaking me uncontrollably and telling me to fight back. **_

_**"You're persuasive! Tell them something! Just don't let her get away with this!"**_

_**I didn't necessarily know the true importance of this meeting, but I wasn't too keen on Sally winning anything. If I had to throw all of the morals that I stood for, they would be at this exact moment. I took the stage again, using my persuasion (not necessarily charisma) skills to the best of my ability. **_

_**"Fellows! You and I are the same that we both feel pained by Jack's absence . . . but can we honestly say that he will truly come through?" What was I saying?! It didn't matter as long as the mayor had his eyes fixed on me . . . "I don't know about you, but I for one am tired of waiting, tired of feeling alone, and tired of feeling betrayed!" Hey, I was telling the truth, but the truth in that was that I was tired of Sally having Jack. **_

_**"It's time for a new light to come forth! We can't wait forever, and who says we should have to wait?! Her?!? We have a reputation to uphold; we have a tradition to maintain, we have a love that shouldn't be lost! If we wait now, then we wait an eternity more! And if we wait and eternity might be a world where Halloween ceases to exist! So, embrace the fact that we must progress and step forward. We must rejuvenate and reincarnate! We must unite!!!!!" **_

_**Never had I been so influentially motivating in my life! And the crowd was eating it up! Sally didn't stand a chance now, but of course, that didn't stop her from trying.**_

_**"Please, listen to me! We can't give up on Jack! He's always been there for us! Don't you see?!?"**_

_**One person shouted "Then if he's been there for us, where was he when we truly needed him?!?" Another person shouted, "Yeah, where is he now?!?"**_

_**It was time I had a little fun with this. **_

"_**Now, now, I fore one might be in a way, disappointed, but I have no grudge against Jack or Miss Sally in any way, shape, or form. We all know that she is just and she only hopes to prove that Jack is a good person; but these are things that we already knew. What she fails to say is what would happen to our society as we know it, if Jack appears randomly." **_

_**Absolute roars from the crowd. Damn, I was more persuasive than I thought; now if only I had hypnotism . . . it was close enough, for now. I held out my hand to Sally, who was now batting bitter tears from her eyes. **_

_**"Sally, have no hard feelings, we only mean to move on and live." She looked at my hand and slapped it down, in refusal. I thought about making a snotty remark to tie the whole thing on top, when she spoke out for what looked like her final time.**_

_**"Why should Jack have to be believed in, when Jack can't even believe in the town that he's serving? You all fear Jack! You all fear what you don't know! You would rather listen to a snot-nosed, bratty kid than the own thoughts dwelling in your common sense! Believe in Jack! I know he'll come through!" Again the crowd lapped it up and ate it whole. No matter what I did at this point didn't even remotely get the crowd's attention. Not only that, but at that moment I was enraged. How dare she call me some snot-nosed, brat?!? Who did she think she was?!? Continually she kept the crowds attention, and to put the cherry on top, she pulled the papers that she had been carrying earlier and unfolded them, revealing Halloween plans written and signed by Jack himself. And apparently that wasn't enough to satisfy her.**_

_**"If you really loved Halloween, would you be up here stating that we should give up on the very spirit of Halloween?!? Jack makes Halloween; you would never even amount to Jack's power! So here I say that you cannot be a true lover of Halloween; fore if you give up on the 'Pumpkin King', you give up on us all!!!" **_

_**Now it was getting outrageous. She was taking it way to far!!! Sweat began to make quick work of my suit jacket and I was beginning to lose my focus. Then, she met the extremity.**_

_**"You all should know better! He's Oogie's boy! He has helped bring the downfall of us all many times before. Don't listen to him; he is a liar and a thief!!!" The crowd was in an uproar; they began yelling and screaming at me to get of the stage. Some threw a few shriveled heads at me, while others verbally assaulted me. For the first time in a while, I really just wanted to break down and let tears fill the rims of my eyes. It was too much to bear! Ignoring the constant shouts of the mayor telling me to fight back; I ran out of the Town Hall leaving the insults behind me. As I ran, I tore the very essence of suit to shreds; my cane was thrown down a block back, and there I was running barefoot, half-naked down the alleyways of Halloween Town. Rain decided to make it's descent upon my presence, and mixed with the bitter tears that were emitting from my eyes. I leaned against the wall of a building and there I sobbed, wishing that it had never happened. **_

_**"I hate her! I fucking hate her!!!!" I wouldn't live this down! I would make her suffer more than the pain that she had given me! She would pay overtime for this!!!!!**_

_**I buried my head in my hands and continued sobbing, when I heard a voice talking to me. The voice wasn't angelic, but at the same time, not overly annoying. It was somewhat quiet against the beating of the rain, but I was able to make out the words: **_

_**"Barrel . . . are you okay?"**_

_**My eyes sadly drifted upwards to see Shock looking at me with a sympathetic gaze. Behind her was Lock giving off the same concerned look. He held out his hand to help me up, and Shock placed an umbrella over my head to shelter me from the rain. As much as I wanted to confide in them and just keep crying, I wiped the tears from my eyes and fought back the horrible breathing that my sobs had given me. I tried as hard as I could to edge out the words, thank you, but as I waited for them, the words never came . . . **_

_**For a long while, Lock, Shock, and I exchanged glances, until I turned around to look up into the cloudy sky. My words were weak when I edged them from my mouth, but they were clearly understood. Lock and Shock both nodded and the three of us began walking to the clubhouse above Oogie's. I could still hear the words ringing in my head as we went along. Like a faint whisper, but interpreted the same for us all. "We strike tonight. No exceptions."**_


End file.
